Finding Romeo and Juliet
by zombie kait
Summary: There's more than one pair of starcross'd lovers in this story.


He had caught her eye the minute she entered the store. He was tall and slender with a muscular build, and had short, choppy blonde hair. She knew where the cd was that she wanted, but instead she took her time, pretending to browse as she kept her eyes on him. He glanced up once, looking straight at her, and she quickly dropped her gaze, blushing lightly at the thought that he might have seen her staring.

Turning around and heading towards the back of the store, she resisted the urge to turn back around and look at him. Faking interest in some shirts, she tried to casually glance over her shoulder, and felt her cheeks grow hot quickly at seeing the boy looking in her direction. Her heart beat quickened as she turned away from him once more and faked interest in the shirt she was holding.

The vibrating of her cell phone in her purse caused her to forget the boy momentarily. Digging into her purse, she grabbed the phone and flipped open the top and pressed the speak button with her thumb.

"Hello?" She headed in the direction of the cds, being sure to take her time so she could steal quick glances at the boy who was looking at a display in the front.

"Kari you done yet? We're gonna be leaving soon." The voice on the other end of the phone belonged to her older brother Taichi.

"Ah...yeah Tai, I'll be done in five minutes." The boy she had been watching was heading in the same direction she was. Her heart started to pound at the thought that they might talk to each other.

Eyes running over the cd names, she looked for the right section where her future cd would be. Finally spotting it, she thanked her luck at there being one copy left for her to get. Reaching for it, she was surprised to see the boy reach for it as well. Each of them grabbed one end of the cd at the same time. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly looked up from their hands to his face.

She wasn't sure what to say to him and it seemed he didn't know what to say either. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Making eye contact with him caused her to blush, and she realized that his eyes were a light shade of blue. Dropping her gaze, she looked at the cd and she couldn't help but smile.

"You like Gwen Stefani?" Arching a brow, she looked up at his face again and her smile grew at seeing his cheeks a faint red color.

"Ah yeah, she's um...really great." The boy fumbled for the right words to say, and cursed himself quietly for sounding like an idiot.

"You think so?" She tried not to laugh, he looked nervous and for some reason, that made her feel less nervous.

"I gotta admit, I've never listened to her music. I only grabbed it so I could have a chance to talk to you." He was direct, instead of keeping up the lie, and she had to admit that earned him a few positive points.

"Oh really?" Hikari plucked the cd from his hand and turned on her heel and headed over to the cash register. She heard his footsteps and fought hard not to smile. "And what do you want to talk about?"

Handing the cd along with some cash over to the employee, she turned and faced the boy who stood next to her. He was watching her, and she couldn't help but shift slightly under his gaze. Only one word came to mind that described him; attractive. Thanking the employee, she took her cd and the two slowly made their way over to the exit back to the mall.

"Anything, really." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile. "You should do that more."

"What?" She looked up at him, slightly confused at his last comment.

"Smile, you look really beautiful when you do." Oh yes, he was quite blunt.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes and Hikari racked her brain for something to say. "If you're interested in the cd, do you want to come over and listen to it with me?" Glancing up at him, she saw his smile and smiled as well. For a boy she had just met, he was really easy to get along with.

"T.k. there you are!" A male voice called from behind the pair, causing them to turn around.

"Matt!" Takeru smiled as his brother along with a girl headed over to the couple. "Hey Sora, find what you needed?"

Hikari's eyes widened in surprise and she took a few steps back. Yamato and Sora Ishida.. 'Oh crap, I need to get out of here.'

"What are you doing with her?!" Yamato demanded angrily as he pointed at Hikari.

"Excuse me?" Takeru asked, confusion evident in his eyes. "I just met her and we were going to go listen to her cd."

"Do you know who she is?" Sora asked, eyebrow arched as she glared at the younger girl who stood before her.

"Well no, we haven't really introduced ourselves yet." Takeru admitted, slightly embarrassed that he didn't know the girl's name just yet.

"It's Kamiya Hikari!" Yamato spat the name as he glared at the girl who was trying not to panic.

"What?" Takeru looked at the girl, just now seeing her scared expression. She was Taichi's younger sister?

"Uh…I gotta go, bye!" Hikari turned to leave but Sora grabbed her arm, preventing her from doing so.

"You think we're going to let you go so easily?" Sora laughed, but her eyes were cold.

**xoxo**

"Tai, help carry my bags!" Mimi said as she threw her bags at her friend who clumsily caught them.

"Geez Mimi, what'd you buy? Bricks?" His question earned him a slap on the arm which was anything but painful.

"Don't be so mean Tai, you owe me!" Closing her wallet, Mimi put it back in her purse as she left the store with Taichi following close behind.

"Owe you?" Shifting the bags around, he managed to get a good hold on them as he followed Mimi up the escalator.

"Yeah, remember that one time you wanted to go out with that one girl...Jasmine or whatever? And you told me that if I covered for you while you snuck out you'd owe me. So, voila!" Mimi turned and smiled at Taichi who just groaned loudly. Sneak out to see Jasmine? That was a long time ago and she wasn't even worth the torture he was going through now.

"Oh." Shifting the bags, he groaned as one fell on his foot.

"Is Kari done shopping?" Mimi asked as the two stepped off the escalator and headed in the direction of the music store.

"Yeah, she should be by now." The two walked a bit further before realizing there was someone shouting ahead of them.

Glancing at each other, they quickened their pace until they came upon the music store where there were two boys and two girls. The only one facing them was a girl who they recognized immediately as Hikari, and the other girl was holding her arm. The two teens ran over to Hikari and Mimi quickly broke the grip the girl had on Hikari's arm.

"What the-" Sora began as she had her wrist quickly yanked off of Hikari's arm. Looking to see who had it, her eyes narrowed at seeing Mimi.

"Kari!" Taichi yelled as he went over to his sister, placing himself between her and Yamato. Turning, he faced Yamato who was standing in front of his brother Takeru. "What are _you_ doing here?" He spat, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yamato growled, taking a step forward.

"You should know better then to grab Hikari." Mimi smiled at Sora as she squeezed her wrist tightly.

"Tai let's just go, please." Hikari whispered urgently as she pulled one her brother's arm. They were starting to cause a scene and that was the last thing any of them needed.

"Come on Matt, let's just go." Takeru said as he tried to pull Yamato away from Taichi.

Sora broke Mimi's hold on her wrist and the two girls glared at each other, neither saying a word.

"Please Tai, let's just go." Pulling her on her brother's arm, she slowly managed to lead him away.

"Better watch yourself." Mimi whispered as she walked past Sora and grabbed her bags which Taichi had previously dropped on the floor.

"Come on Matt." Takeru said as he pulled his brother in the opposite direction.

Glancing over her shoulder, Hikari met Takeru's gaze for a brief moment, before the crowd hid him from view.

"Tai I'm sorry, I didn't know he was an Ishida." Hikari said the three of them headed towards the mall's exit.

"You need to be more careful, something could have happened to you if we didn't show up!" Tai's words were harsh but Hikari knew that he said it because he cared about her.

"I'm sure she learned her lesson, right?" Mimi managed to shove her bags onto Tai once more, much to Tai's annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Hikari mumbled as they left the mall.

**xoxox**

"Matt, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was a Kamiya." Takeru apologized as he looked at his brother.

"You should know better T.k.! What if she attacked you?" Yamato's harsh words cause Takeru to flinch, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Sora.

"But you're safe now and that's what matters." Sora said while wrapping an arm around Takeru's shoulders.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
